With Great Powers
by aedy
Summary: Puck and Kurt are superheroes. Sequel to "What Can You Do?" - Who would have thought that Kurt was the reckless one?


**Title**: With Great Powers...  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: pre-slash Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Fantasy  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Un-beta  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 946  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sequel to "What Can You Do?"_ Who would have thought that Kurt was the reckless one? _

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Puck gripped Kurt's t-shirt in his hands, the anger and the worry making him lose control. He wanted to push Kurt against the brick wall of what looked like an abandoned factory, but Kurt wasn't like anyone else. One moment Puck was gripping his t-shirt tightly in his hands, and the next he was grasping empty hair.

"I was trying to save your ungrateful ass, Puckerman!" Kurt hissed. He straightened his clothes trying to ignore the fear still shaking his bones.

Puck closed his hands into tight fists and turned around, his eyes blazing with fury. "You were going to get yourself killed. For me!"

"It was instinct, alright?" Kurt took a step forward until he was standing into Puck's personal space. They were almost of the same height so Kurt had no problems to stare into Puck's eyes without feeling intimidated.

"You were going to get yourself killed!" Puck repeated. He punctured each word as if he was speaking to a child. "He had a gun and you fucking jumped in front of it."

"As you can see, I can take care of myself," Kurt retorted, stretching his arms wide in a show of making Puck see that he was unharmed. "I saved us both."

Puck shook his head turning around. He put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath, his eyes wandering around the dirty alley. It finally dawned on Puck that he had no idea where they were; knowing Kurt, probably into a nearby city.

It had happened everything really quickly.

Ever since they had find out about the other's powers, they had started hanging out together, testing their abilities, seeing how far they could push themselves. Ignoring the whispers at school and the questioning gazes from their friends, they had become friends... friends that happened to be a bit more special than the average humans.

"I'm not going to apologize." Kurt's voice was determined and he took another step towards Puck. He knew that Puck worried about him because he worried about Puck too every time they were out at night, but the more they learned to live with their powers, the more Kurt had started to rely on his instincts.

When the robber had pointed a gun to Puck's back, Kurt's instincts had kicked in making him jump in front of the weapon to save Puck. It was what he would have down for anyone else. The fact that the last person needing to be saved was Puck, didn't even cross Kurt's mind.

"What if he had shot, Kurt?" Puck stared at the wall in front of him unable to turn around and look at his friend.

"I'm fast, I'm always fast," Kurt whispered, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"I bet no one would believe it that you are the one that jumps into things without thinking and not me."

"You took the whole '_With great power comes great responsibility_' really litteraly. I just want to help, that's it," He shrugged looking at Puck's tense back. He reached out tentatively stopping for a moment before his hand finally rested on Puck's left shoulder. "That includes you, by the way."

"I'm the one that no weapon can harm, not you." Puck turned around slowly and Kurt's hand slid down until it was resting against Puck's heart.

Kurt smirked ignoring the tingling sensation in his right hand while he slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Told you, I'm fast. I can escape everything."

"Picking people up slows you down."

"Stop worrying, okay?" Kurt said exasperated. Starting walking backwards towards the main street. "Need a lift home?"

Puck shook his head. "I'm still angry."

Kurt rolled his eyes finally turning around. "You're worse than my dad."

"I'm trying to be serious, here." Puck fell into steps next to Kurt bumping their shoulders together. "You were scared," he tried to play it cool, keeping his tone light. He glanced towards the cars driving by instead of looking at Kurt.

"I was no such thing."

"You were shaking, dude." Puck looked back at Kurt and smirked. He grabbed Kurt's wrist making him turn around. "You're still shaking in fact. Maybe it's just because I make you nervous."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled his hand free. "Don't flatter yourself, Stud, it's the high from flying." He lowered his gaze and more to himself, mumbled, "Makes me horny too."

Puck laughed then, feeling the worry finally starting to fade away. "Horny, huh?"

"Still not about you." Kurt smiled and started to quicken his pace. "Walk home, it will help calm you down!"

"You're not going to..." Puck sighed, Kurt had already disappeared. "Leave me here," he finished in a whisper, his shoulders sagging. He shook his head and then looked around. "I don't even know where the hell I am."

Puck looked at the name of the street tyring to see if he was at least still in Lima but he couldn't recognize his surroundings. "KURT! GODDAMNIT!" He kicked an empty can of beer lying on the sidewalk, shaking his head again. "I should start work solo. Leave that annoying brat home," he mumbled.

He crossed the street heading towards a bar. He didn't even know what time it was. There was no security so he didn't have to show his fake ID before walking inside. He stopped the first guy that didn't look too drunk and asked where they were.

"Wapakoneta," the stranger replied quickly before walking away.

Resigned, Puck took his phone out of his jeans and dialed his emergency number. It rang a few times before a sleepy voice asked, "Puck?"

"Hey Finn, could you come pick me up?"

END.


End file.
